


The Assassin and His Clone's Deaths

by Apollos_New_Kids



Category: New Kid Army - Fandom
Genre: New Kid Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_New_Kids/pseuds/Apollos_New_Kids





	The Assassin and His Clone's Deaths

Eli had just been talking to everyone like normal when a new feeling hit him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Not that he needed to in the first place. However, this was different. He looked down at himself at the worried cries of his friends, only to find his body glitching out. 

"Eli, what's going on?"

"I DON'T KNOW! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!"

It was clear that this wasn't one of the clone's pranks. The expression on his face was proof enough. Tears started to drip down his face as the pain hit him. He let out a cry and fell to his knees. It suddenly hit him. "IT'S E-ELIJAH!" His voice came out distorted. "HE'S DY-DYING!" The only way to kill Eli was for Elijah himself to die. However, Eli never expected it to actually happen. At least so soon. He never expected it to be so painful. 

He scrambled to his feet, his breaking body running to the door. However, his body crumbled to dust, the powder bursting into a purple flame once it touched the ground. 

The army was silent until the silence was shattered by Ari's horrified screaming and crying. Eli was dead, which only meant that Elijah had died himself. The pain had made it clear that Elijah's death had been anything but painless.

Instantly, the group broke up, some staying behind in the base while the others dashed outside. They knew that it was too late but still, false hope-filled them. They made their way to a certain spot in the forest, knowing that the fourteen-year-old liked to hang out in there. 

They froze as they got there. The sight in front of them was horrifying. Elijah's body was strung up by his own cross-tail wires. The thin, sharp metal cut into his body, his arms and legs stretched out to tie him to the trees. Another wire cut into his forehead, being used to keep his head up. Wires from his hands also extended to his neck, cutting into it harshly. The gloves that held the mechanism that would fire out the wires were hanging limply from his chest, the canister of the wire laying on his hip like normal. The katana Elijah had with him was left in his pale, cold body, having slashed down from his left shoulder, all the way to embed in his heart. 

It was clear he had been strung up while still alive. He had fought well, but he had lost. The disturbed snow near him was stained with crimson, a trail leading off. Some ran to try and catch the killer, only to find that the trail had stopped at the road. Whoever had done this had gotten away with it.

The three returned to the sight of Elijah's body, to see the others had carefully taken him down. Niko and Arashi were bent over the body, hands gently moving over the body.

"You can bring him and Eli back right?" Sei was horrified as they stared down at their friend's body. "There's no way they can be gone forever..."

The two time lords stood up and shook their heads. "His soul is completely gone. We can't find a single trace of it. We can't bring him back if there's no soul near the body. He's gone. Completely." 

The group had tears running down their cheeks as one of them bent down to close Elijah's dull green eyes. Everyone had known when they were running that there was no way Elijah would be able to be revived, but part of them had hoped that it wasn't true.

Naturally, the group held a funeral for their fallen friends. Due to them not being well known in the town, it was attended by the army and their closest friends and those who looked after them. Everyone had put money forward to pay for it and Elijah and Eli's headstone. 

The group would often visit his grave, wanting to keep his last resting place cared for. They didn't want to forget the boy or his clone after all.


End file.
